Abandonment
by Exile Wrath
Summary: When the sky is without its weathers, what happens to it? When the Guardians try to live a "normal life" without Tsuna, what happens when he is targeted by assassins that talk their targets into suicide? Obviously, the Sky breaks, and a crack appears in the sky. "The Sky is falling, the Sky is falling." onesided Arcobaleno27, 10027, X27. Some character-bashing, attempted suicide.
1. The Sky is Falling

**Exile: *sob* I-I don't kill me. This is a fic based on the cliche, "The Guardians leave Tsuna to live "normal lives" without him." premise. Fiveshot.**

**I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in some insane parallel universe in which I'm actually a mangaka. But that's not this one.**

**Pairings: All onesided Arcobaleno27, 10027, X27, 6927, 1827 evident.**

* * *

The Mafia was at peace. There were no families to be punished, no idiots trying to take over the world or the Vongola rings, no annoying Checkerface and Arcobaleno curse. Peace. Complete and utter peace...

...and boredom. "Ah! There's nothing to do right now!" one Vongola Decimo complained to nobody in particular as he dangled off the side of his bed, body upside down. Downstairs in the living room, Fuuta, Lambo, and I-Pin were probably playing video games while Bianchi and Okaa-san had some "girl time" to themselves. It was a weekend, and Reborn was currently out of the house with the other Arcobaleno as they enjoyed being in their adult bodies again.

And right now Tsuna was dying of boredom and a small amount of heartbreak.

Ever since two weeks ago, when the Representative battles had ended with Checkerface vindictively merging the pacifiers into the Arcobaleno's adult bodies, making them..."eternal carriers" of the pacifiers, life had become normal and boring. Tsuna was back to just going to school everyday without worrying about a sudden battle call from his boss watch (which he kept as a memento) or being attacked by some upstart Mafia famiglia. No one dared mess with the Sun Arcobaleno's student now that said Sun was in his highly skilled adult body.

Gokudera had recently joined the Music and Occult clubs, and with his pianist background and knowledge of UMA, had fit in perfectly. He was often seen hanging around the clubrooms with either a Music book or a UMA guidebook in hand.

Yamamoto had gotten back into the baseball club, and his batting skill seemed to be even better than before his "little stint with hanging out with Dame-Tsuna", people gossiped. He was often crowded by his teammates and fangirls.

Ryohei's boxing club had recently gotten a few new members, and he was now devoting much of his time to training them into formidable opponents. His constant "EXTREME"s were heard frequently from the gym.

Hibari was Hibari, having used his position as Head of the Disciplinary with such force that half of the boring peace was due to him. Mafia families also knew very well not to try to fight or send assassins to Namimori, as they would be "bitten to death" before they could start screaming in fear.

Mukuro was enjoying having his body back, and having fun taking down a couple of corrupt families that Vongola had painted a target on. He ditched classes at Kokuyo often, mostly just to tease Tsuna.

Chrome, on the other hand, had a little following at Namimori. She had quite a number of fanboys, and she was often seen hanging around with Hana and Kyoko, with Haru afterschool as well. Her organs were functioning as they should, and even Mukuro admitted that she was extremely happy these days.

Lambo was going back to Italy in two days to see the Don of the Bovino Family again for a family reunion of the peaceful, champagne-popping sort.

After thinking about all his friends, his "Guardians", Tsuna bit back a sob as he stared at the Vongola Ring on his finger. _When there is no weather in sight, what is the sky?_

He was back to being "Dame-Tsuna", back to being bullied. He couldn't tell Yamamoto or Gokudera, after all, as they were only seen with him walking to and from school on the days that there were no baseball practice or morning club meetings. In the classroom, at school, after school, they were jealously guarded by their new friends from "Dame-Tsuna's contagious loser-ness." Of course, it wasn't said directly to their face, but Tsuna himself had heard the lines from the fangirls and fanboys when they kicked and beat him, spitting horrible phrases and insults from their mouths.

The Cloud often saved him before five minutes were up, and would send its Sky to the infirmary, but when Hibari was occupied with other things, the bullies came back with full cruelty, some accusing him of doing shameless things like bribing Hibari for protection.

Tsuna never wept, never let the bullies have satisfaction in making him cry out in pain. They broke bones more often than not, but Tsuna was able to use Sun Flames that Reborn had put in his body to heal himself before Hibari could rain down his rage on the bullies that dared touch his omnivore, his Sky.

Sometimes, girls from Kokuyo came to beat him up, to pinch and kick him, for stealing away their "Dear Mukuro-sama's precious time." Tsuna wanted to scoff, to call out for his Mist's help, and the male Mist would appear, and would whisk him off somewhere where there were bandages and someone to hug, to cry, and to vent.

Odd characters going in and out of his house replaced the emptiness of Storm, Rain, and Sun in Tsuna. Byakuran liked to fly by, to shower the Decimo with sweets that had been specially hand-picked for the purpose of making the Sawada household happy. Tsuna couldn't help but admit that having flight races with Byakuran was rather enjoyable and freeing. Flying meant that he was in the Sky, he was part of the Sky. And Byakuran often couldn't help but kiss his Vongola's forehead whenever the boy fell asleep after tiring himself out while flying. Not that Tsuna would ever find out, of course.

Xanxus and the Varia were loud, violent, and highly entertaining. Tsunayoshi had no clue as to why Xanxus, of all people, liked coming by his house so much, often without any of the Varia members in tow. Maybe it was because Nana cooked a mean steak and their Italian wine that Iemitsu always left was top-notch, but Tsuna had a feeling that it had more to do with training him half to death with their frequent spars that had both panting and Xanxus giving some compliments disguised as insults to the younger. And whenever the scarred man went to far and knocked Tsuna unconscious, he would click his tongue loudly before scooping up his future boss in his arms and dumping him in his bed at home.

Dino-nii was his English and homeroom teacher still, but he was so bogged down in schoolwork and grading that Tsuna saw little of him. When he was free, Dino was often being mobbed by his fangirls or talking with his men.

Byakuran and Xanxus made him less bored with their company, but there was no one he could talk to. No one that would listen, would merely let him cry and vent, without giving some sort of useless advice without _listening_, and hearing the cries of a Sky that felt alone, Mukuro being an exception. The Mist, after all, was the one that protected the Sky and deceived its enemies, including that horrible feeling of loneliness.

That horrible feeling of abandonment.

* * *

On Monday, Tsuna sat by himself on the rooftop of Namimori Middle School now, picking at his bento box as he looked down at the ground sadly. He could see Yamamoto happy, laughing with his teammates as they recounted some stupid mistake the other team had made during last weeks baseball game. Gokudera was there too, a few meters away and arguing loudly with one of the occult club members about the existence of youkai. Chrome, Kyoko, and Hana were sitting underneath the shade of a tree, giggling at the funny design on the cake they had made during Home Economics. Hibari was at the edge of the campus, having caught Mukuro in one of his attempts to get to Tsuna during school hours.

The Sky was alone. Looking upwards, Tsuna raised as eyebrow. For some reason, the sky today was a strange hue of grey. There was no sun in sight, even though there were no clouds blocking it.

**It was like the sky had been abandoned by all its weather.**

"Look at who's sitting alone, with no one to protect him!" some unfamiliar voice sneered behind him. Tsuna whipped around, eyes wide as he saw that he was no longer alone on the rooftop. From the shadows, a strange man and woman appeared, both clothed in all grey and wearing sunglasses. On their shoulders, Tsuna saw a crest that he did not recognize. In a flash, he was standing, mittens on and Dying Will Pills in hand. "Don't worry, Decimo, we're not here to fight or attack you," the woman reassured, though her voice was condescending.

"Who are you?" Tsuna whispered, his voice hoarse from not being used recently. He barely talked these days, unless Xanxus, Byakuran, or Mukuro was around. they were the only ones that tried to listen without brushing him off, after all. The others were too busy and occupied with leading _normal lives._

"We are from the Rottura Famiglia. We are simply here to talk," the man's voice cut through his thoughts like a dagger.

"Why should I believe you?" Tsuna asked warily. The duo held up their hands and slid off their rings, dropping them near Tsuna and backing up several paces. Tsuna lowered his hands and nodded politely. "My apologies for being rude; I have never heard of the Rottura."

The woman snorted, "Of course you haven't. We are a very discreet Famiglia; we try not to attract any attention. Anyway, onto why we are here..."

"Where are the infamous Vongola Guardians?" the man questioned lightly. Tsuna flinched a bit, "Aren't they supposed to be with their Sky at all times?"

"They are...having some fun," he voiced blankly, missing the triumphant smirk that both strangers were now displaying.

"Fun? But how can they be having fun without the sky? You are, after all, the one that let them use their abilities to the fullest, correct?" the lady questioned, noting the Decimo's noticeable cringe.

"They...they need some time to lead normal lives outside the Mafia, you know. They're only teenagers," Tsuna replied defensively.

_He's already cracked, Arturo. _The female thought to her partner.

Arturo Rottura nodded slightly, _This mission will be easy. He is already breaking, and the right words will break him completely, Aryanna._

_How pitiful. _Aryanna sneered through their mental link. _I thought that killing the Vongola would prove to be some sort of challenge, but no, he's already cracking. Let's finish this and leave so we can collect our reward from Boss._

"But what about you? You can't lead a "normal life outside the Mafia"? I don't see you having any fun," Arturo commented.

"I'm the Decimo. I'm the only one that is fully connected to the Mafia, other that Gokudera. If it wasn't for me, they would probably be living like this already. I dragged them into the Mafia," Tsuna explained, his voice barely a murmur.

"Then they don't need you, do they?" the Roturra's chorused. "If they are happy leading normal lives without you, then they don't need you."

The brunet's eyes widened imperceptibly. "W-What?"

"You brought them into the Mafia," the female sang.

"And now without you, they are living happily normal lives!" Arturo added cheerily.

"You are not needed!" they both exclaimed. "They don't need you anymore! Maybe being a Vongola Guardian was a fun thing for them, but we doubt that any of them would follow you into the Mafia..."

"So, you are not wanted or needed, at all~!" With that, the two strangers disappeared, leaving behind a trembling, brokenhearted teenage boy.

"They...don't want me...?" he whispered, tears running down his face as he collapsed to his knees.

* * *

Yamamoto staggered mid-stride, tumbling in the dirt. There was a collective horrified gasp from his friends and the baseball star found himself instantly surrounded. "Yamamoto, are you alright?" someone asked worriedly.

"I-I'm fine. I just felt funny in my chest," he said weakly, clutching where his heart was. Looking up, the Rain felt alarm as a helicopter flew away from the school, leaving behind an odd gray sky.

"Gokudera-kun!" a female voice shrieked hysterically a several meters away. Yamamoto looked to the side to see the bomber on his knees, clutching his chest with pain.

There was something horrible happening, he could feel it. His Rain Necklace was vibrating, and urgency was screaming in his animal's auras. It was saying, _Hurry, hurry! The Sky is falling, the Sky is falling! _"Oi, Hayato!" Yamamoto yelled suddenly, sprinting over to his fellow Guardian, who was on his knees. "Are you okay?"

"Something's bad. What- Where is Jyuudaime?!" Gokudera gasped. Jyuudaime...he hadn't talked to him for _how many weeks? _He had been so busy with the occult club and his piano practice...

"Tsuna?"

"Herbivores, move yourselves NOW before I am forced to bite you to the afterlife!" Hibari barked from somewhere behind them. He dashed by like a whirlwind, headed for the school.

Mukuro ran by next, a horrifying expression on his face. His red eye was bleeding profusely as he glared at them. "You are not worthy to be by the Vongola's side."

"Chrome-chan!" Kyoko and Hana's voice called somewhere off to the side. The eyepatched girl had fallen, her midsection suddenly deflating as she summoned her spear, stabbing the butt into the ground to continue standing.

"Bossu..." Chrome whispered, her heart beating abnormally fast and a pained feeling in her chest as she staggered to the school building.

"LAMBO-SAMA NEEDS TSUNA-NII!" one five-year old screamed suddenly as he jerked awake from his nap at the Sawada household. Five minutes later, people rubbed their eyes, trying to forget the odd sight of a cow-child riding a giant bull towards Namimori Middle.

Ryohei paused mid-punch as his boxing partner raised his arms to block. When there was no impact, the student peered over his boxing gloves to see his captain dashing out of the gym, an oddly serious and grim expression on as he sprinted somewhere.

"Dino-sensei! What happened?" a student shrieked as the blond Italian collapsed, coughing out blood. The teacher couldn't help but stumble upright, clutching his mouth as he hurried weakly to the rooftop.

"Those imbeciles!" two other Skies spat out at the same time. A flash of white, and Byakuran was airborne, flying from his hotel to his dear Tsunayoshi-kun, while Xanxus got on his Dying Will Flame-powered motorbike and sped off to the cause of the pain in his chest, the Varia right behind.

**When the Sky has no weathers...it appears to be useless...and no one will support it.**

_The Sky is falling~Falling, falling,_

_The Rain is Dry, _

_The Storm is Quiet_

_The Cloud is Bloodthirsty_

_The Deceiving Mist Murderous_

_The Protective Mist Mourning_

_The Sun is Dim, _

_the Lightning is Silenced_

_The Rainbow is Angered._

_And the Sky is gone~ _

The Arcobaleno all froze at the same time, their heartbeat accelerating dangerously. Reborn was the first to speak.

"What did those fools do this time?" and with that, the Seven Strongest dashed where there was a crack.

A crack in a grey, breaking Sky.

* * *

**Exile: Don't kill me. Tsuna will not die. **

***goes to get tissues***

**The Rottura Famiglia will be dealt with...eventually...*sob*...anyone want to point out the significance of the name?**

**Review? (1 Review= 200 words for next chapter.)**


	2. The Sky is Cracking

**Please. Do. Not. Murder. The. Author. I know I said 200 words for every review, but I started typing this about two hours after I posted chapter one. When emails started clogging my inbox, I nearly had a heart attack. Thus, you guys, instead of getting a really long chapter, you get a really fast update.**

******I do admit I am bit harsh with Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Ryohei, and Lambo in this chapter. However, in the case of the first four, you shouldn't rage on THEM, but rather their fangirls, fanboys, and "friends" that are keeping them away from Tsuna.**

**The thing is, I cannot bring myself to make this chapter any longer, the reason being that this piece is supposed to be short and emotion-filled. If I try to extend the length, I may lose the tension that I'm trying to convey with this story. And besides, this is actually my first angst fic. If I extend it, then (like my first attempt at an angst fic which then turned into a crack fic) the seriousness would probably be lost. I don't own.**

* * *

Hibari was the first one there. "No!" an involuntary scream ripped from his throat as he threw himself to the falling figure. Mukuro was the next around the corner, stiffening and stabbing his trident into the ground to summon illusion vines to catch Tsuna. Byakuran streaked by in an instant, diving to the silhouette and grabbing him to protect him. Xanxus raged straight through the campus next, aiming a blast from his X-Gun at the black hole in the Sky.

_Did you know that when the Vongola Sky breaks, the world's firmament starts cracking as well?_

Byakuran and Tsuna plummeted to the ground, the boy landing in Hibari's arms and the illusionary cushion that Mukuro had summoned instead. When his Sky Flames did nothing to help seal the crack in the sky, Xanxus's scars appeared on his face as he turned on his heel, expression darkening the moment he saw _them_. The brats that were the reason for this mess.

"You fucking pieces of trashy scum!" he roared, eyes bloodshot with kill-on-sight urges as he shot off beams of Sky Flames at the useless Guardians - the ones that completely forgot that they were in the Mafia and had sworn their loyalty to the Decimo at the Inheritance Ceremony. The scum of a bomber, the useless-ass swords- no, not swordsman, he wasn't worthy to fucking fight for the Decimo's sake anymore - the useless-ass _baseball player_, the loudmouthed boxer that should be duct-taped on the mouth permanently, and the weak pineapple-haired girl that had apparently completely forgotten how much she owed _Sawada Tsunayoshi, _the future Decimo, and his freakin' adorable little brother that had just attempted _suicide_.

"Xanxus?" the idiot Storm asked in shock, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"That should be my question, you scum!" the Varia leader snarled dangerously. "Get out of my sight. All of you. Sawada just tried to commit suicide, and you asses weren't here to do your fucking duties!" Yamamoto flinched.

"S-Suicide?!" Chrome gasped as she concentrated her illusions to restore her organs. For some reason, when her heart had felt like someone had cut it earlier, all her Flame power had vanished. "B-Bossu did?"

Xanxus rounded on her in full fury, "Yeah, you little weakling. he nearly died by throwing himself off the roof. And I'm starting to wonder where the fuck you four were to stop him," he growled, a ball of Flame of Wrath glowing in his palms.

"We...We extremely didn't know!" Ryohei answered with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"The fuck you didn't know. More like all of your were busy with other people. So get your asses out of here before I sic Bester on you sorry excuse of _Vongola Guardians,_" he threw a few Flames of Wrath at them for good measure. When the crybaby Bovino arrived, Xanxus jerked the child up. "You. You have some sort of excuse for not knowing, but you should fucking learn to pay attention to the person that you called 'big brother'." With that, he unceremoniously chucked the young child as far away as possible.

"Tsunayoshi, open your eyes!" the marshmallow-bastard yelled as he held Tsuna's face between his hands. Mukuro was busying himself with checking the teen's vital signs, while Hibari had strode off to kick off all intruders to the scene.

"He has a pulse," Mukuro reported. He wouldn't attack Byakuran or rile up the prefect anytime soon. Right now, Tsuna was the top priority. He could question Chrome later.

Mukuro would never say it aloud, but Sawada Tsunayoshi had a hold on his heart. Even though the brunet was part of the hated Mafia, he was still pure and still fought for pure reasons. Mukuro would never forget that. He would never forget that it was the boy that had just tried to commit suicide that had in a way, freed him from the murky waters of Vendicare. Tsuna had taken him, seen past his Stepford Smile and his cruel remarks, and had grabbed his heart. And even in this state, Tsuna refused to let go of it. The boy was his morality chain; the only reason he didn't rampage on the Mafia without care or reason.

Those that endangered the one that was a light in Mukuro's world would suffer all six paths.

Byakuran felt that insanity that always lurked in the back of his mind awaken a bit. With great effort, he shoved it down. Tsuna was the _only_ thing that kept him sane. If Tsuna died, then Byakuran would willingly give into his insanity. After all, the Sea was lonely without a Clam to converse with and interact with.

"The area has been secured," Hibari stated coldly. "The fools are in their classrooms." No one needed to ask who "the fools" were.

"Good job, you all," a familiar voice said. Xanxus's bloodshot eyes immediately zoomed in on the seven figures that had appeared from the dust cloud that an explosion of his Flame of Wrath had caused. "We will deal with the others. What is his condition?" Reborn asked, fedora tilted over his eyes.

"What happened to Tsunayoshi-san?" Fong asked worriedly as his stared at the body in Byakuran's and Mukuro's care.

"Oi, why did he try to commit suicide, kora?" Colonello demanded loudly. Lal whacked him promptly.

"Shut up, idiot! They're not psychic!" she hissed.

Verde pushed his glasses up. "I sense something wrong with the Decimo's brainwaves."

"And how would you know that?" Skull yelled.

"Mu, you Mist over there. What happened to the boy?" Mammon asked as she drifted over to the group.

Xanxus decided to speak. "He threw himself off the fucking roof," he snarled harshly.

All seven Arcobaleno stiffened. "How do you guys know?" Reborn asked quietly.

"The Sky is cracked, Reborn-jii," Yuni pointed out, looking up sadly.

_The Rainbow is disappointed~_

"Something...yanked my chest, and I rushed here," Mukuro replied.

Byakuran nodded in agreement, "I felt something wrong, so I rushed here as soon as possible." Xanxus grunted, conveying the same message.

"I saw him," Hibari said shortly. "You green-herbivore, what was that about his brainwaves?" he snapped, rounding on Verde, who simply walked towards Tsuna's fallen body.

"He needs medical assistance. Now," the scientist said after recoiling from contact with the body. Mukuro looked at him dubiously. "His body is starting to shut itself down by slowing mental activity! I said NOW, you unevolved twits!"

* * *

_What can repair the unrepairable?_

"Tell us everything." It wasn't a command or a question. It was a plea from the Arcobaleno to find out what exactly had happened.

Mammon and Mukuro were absent, both in Tsuna's hospital room as they tried to find out what had happened to push him to suicide by using their Mist abilities to see into his mind. So far, there was no success.

"I saw him while on patrol. He was climbing over the fence on the roof. Then something seemed to try to pull my heart out of my chest. And I heard an eerie voice," Hiabri said, tolerating the crowding for now. After all, the omnivore would probably have given him the _look _for causing a ruckus in a hospital. The prefect bit back a growl. He hated this feeling of..._attachment _to something. That once-herbivore had just appeared in his life without warning and needed to be bitten to death when he woke up for attempted suicide and for property theft.

Reborn hummed thoughtfully, "What did it say?"

"The Sky is falling, the Sky is falling."

Everyone fell silent, contemplating the words.

"The Sky is cracking, the Sky is cracking~" someone sang. Yuni blinked in alarm as she grasped her orange pacifier. "What...?"

They all stared at the Sky Arcobaleno with a mixture of curiosity, fear, and apprehension. "A...song?" Byakuran inquired.

Yuni nodded as the closed her eyes as if trying to remember something. "It's in the memories that Luche-obaachan gave me. It's like...a warning..."

"_The Sky is falling~Falling, falling,_

_The Rain is Dry,_

_The Storm is Quiet_

_The Cloud is Bloodthirsty_

_The Deceiving Mist Murderous_

_The Protective Mist Mourning_

_The Sun is Dim,_

_the Lightning is Silenced_

_The Rainbow is Angered._

_And the Sky is gone~_

_The Sky is cracking~cracking, cracking,_

_No one is there_

_Nowhere?_

_The Sky was broken~broken, broken._

_And will never come back!"_

Silence engulfed the hospital waiting room, filled with an ominous foreboding.

* * *

Gokudera had never felt so lost in his life. Something horrible had happened. The sky was a hair-raising, horrible grey. And there was what appeared to be a hole in the sky, with jagged cracks arching to all directions. It was something that was unfeasible. Something that wasn't supposed to happen. Where did he go wrong? Oh God...when was the last time that he had actually spoken to Jyuudaime? He thought back to the past two weeks and buried his head in his arms. All he remembered really was doing club activities, piano recitals, hanging out with his newfound friends...where was Jyuudaime in all those mental images?

Unbeknownst to the teen, his Buckle of the Storm Version X started glowing slightly as the Vongola Gear began rejecting him. Because the cracked Sky was partially its owners fault, and that was equivalent to treason in the Vongola. G's spirit inside the Gear scowled as he commanded the damn thing to revert to it's ore state. Because right now that Gokudera kid had very nearly contributed to the Decimo's suicide, and G was not having his best friend's legacy go to waste like this. No way in fucking hell. There were better people out there fit to be the Decimo's Storm Guardian, and he knew that his new candidate would definitely NOT even let suicide cross Tsuna's made at all.

In the seat across from him, Yamamoto was wearing an unusually grim face. Xanxus's words kept repeating and replaying over and over again like a bad record. And that horrible sight...Yamamoto hid behind his textbook, face pale. Tsuna was the reason that he was still here today, not buried in the Namimori Cemetery because of stupid suicide over his broken arm. And yet...recently, he had no memories of hanging around with Tsuna. He had gone back to baseball, and with the upcoming tournaments and the baseball season in full swing, he had...been so concentrated on it. He had actually put a sport above his friend! Yamamoto couldn't help but bash his head into his desk, earning several alarmed looks.

He was a horrible friend. He had messed up; he hadn't been able to help the person that his saved his life. As the baseball player mourned these realizations, Asari Ugetsu's spirit in the Necklace of the Rain Version X frowned in disappointment. The First Generation Rain Guardian couldn't help but feel upset with his successor as he ordered the Vongola Gear to detach from the boy. Someone who was incapable of placing the Family first before a sport had no right to wield the Vongola Rings. Asari already had an inkling of who to transfer the Vongola Gear's powers to.

Chrome stared at her hands blankly, blinking her single eye occasionally. Seeing her "Bossu" like that was disturbing, so utterly disturbing. She had kept a tight grip on her trident for the past half hour, needing something to grip on, something to make her remember herself, who she was, her duties. For the past two weeks, she had simply been an ordinary Namimori Middle School student, "Chrome Dokuro", friends with Kurokawa Hana and Sasagawa Kyoko. A sudden realization came to her as she grabbed her left ear and she stifled a horrified gasp at the feeling of no familiar indigo earring that had helped her live with illusionary organs and was practically a gift from "Bossu".

Daemon stared at Mukuro's mind approvingly. This Mist Guardian was much more capable than the girl. For one, he had actually bothered to go out of the way to ensure the young Vongola's safety. For two, he had rushed to the attempted suicide without caring about outside factors. Daemon had already rejected Chrome a week ago, and had forced the Earring of the Mist Version X to appear on Mukuro's ear instead. The Vongola had no need for a girl that was too taken up with sudden idol-status to remember that she was a Mist Guardian, after all.

Ryohei's mind raced with berating thoughts and disbelief. How many times had Sawada called him "Onii-san"? What kind of brother-figure was he if he wasn't there to stop his little brother from jumping off the roof? Thinking back to all the times that he had enjoyed with Sawada, Ryohei couldn't help but bash his head into the nearest wall. Really, what kind of older brother was he to focus more on training the new boxing clubs members than realizing how Sawada seemed to have new bruises everyday. And then he hadn't seen the octopus-head or the smiley-guy around either...Sawada must have been alone, he realized with another hit on his head against the gym wall, uncaring of how he appeared to the other students.

Knuckle shook his head wearily. Really, his successor had acted like a brash fool to the maximum, he thought grimly as he commanded the Bangle of the Sun Version X to revert to ore form. A Sun like this was ineffective to helping the Decimo if there was hope to recover at all. This Sun had started to shine his rays elsewhere, completely forgetting to spend time with the Sky and this leaving it defenseless.

Lambo was oddly silent the rest of the day as he sat in Tsuna's bedroom, noting how empty it was without his big brother around. The young child was more perceptive than most people thought. He knew that Tsuna-nii had been coming home without old-man-hair and baseball-idiot lately, but he hadn't noticed how silent and withdrawn that the brunet had become. He blamed himself. Even though he was only five, he was perfectly capable of cheering up his Tsuna-nii and instead he had spent time screaming and bragging about going back to Italy instead. Lambo curled up on the bed, praying that his Tsuna-nii would recover soon.

As he fell asleep, he became unaware of the glow that was emitting from his Crown of the Lightning Version X. Lampo shook his head resignedly as he ordered the Vongola Gear to reject the child. The kid was only five, and was incapable of thinking things through maturely and clearly. He already knew that he had to reject the boy as his successor, especially in the light of the recent attempt on the Decimo's life.

Alaude counted himself lucky. He didn't have to bother with rejecting his successor through the Vongola Gear and switching to the secondary emergency candidate. Hibari Kyouya was a person that, once he declared a goal, he would follow it through no matter what. In truth, the Clouds were the ones most emotionally connected with the Sky and were the ones that could read the Sky most easily. Even though they appeared at first glance to be distant and aloof, uninvolved and uncaring, they were the ones closest to the loving Sky.

But now the blond Frenchman had to deal with Primo's temper tantrum before his former boss did something stupid like...he didn't know, take control of the Decimo's body to give the other Guardians a verbal browbeating?

...Maybe he shouldn't have thought that. If anything, Giotto would probably read his mind as was going off the do that now.

* * *

Upon leaping off the roof, Tsuna had closed his eyes, willing himself not to instinctively summon the _Mantello de Primo_ for defense.

He was unneeded and unwanted. And Bosses were always supposed to put the Family first, so if his Guardians didn't need him, then the Family probably didn't need him either. Because his life was only one person's, _their's_ were four people. The Family would be better with strong Guardians than him as a weak, unwanted Decimo.

He was only faintly aware of the screaming and the hot bolt of Sky Flames that were aimed at the grey sky. Then someone collided with his body the moment he hit something soft and comfortable that was _not _the ground that he was supposed to be lying dead on. _No! _he tried to scream, but his mouth wouldn't open. _They don't need me, let me die! Why did you save me? Why...?_

Then Tsuna found himself slipping into the lovely darkness, where he was really alone, but he wouldn't have to see anyone else and be reminded of his loneliness.

As he fell into the darkness, Tsuna found himself thinking about the past tow weeks. True, Okaa-san, Lambo, Fuuta, I-Pin, Hibari, Mukuro...they would probably miss him. The others would just go back to their normal routines and lives, and forget about him...

"You do not know how wrong you are, Decimo," a man said sadly. Tsuna opened his eyes and flailed his arms wildly, still in free-fall. "You can stand if you want to, Decimo. The only thing that inhibits one in a mindscape is one's own imagination." So Tsuna planted his feet and willed himself to stop falling, to see and confront whoever was interrupting his chance to rest.

"Primo?" he gasped hoarsely. The blond nodded, floating down to stand next to him. "Why are you here?"

"The same reason as all of us," a harsher, rougher voice stated. Tsuna flinched as he came face to face with Vongola Secondo. "When we die, our souls are stored in the Ring to help guide any idiots in the next generation." Tsuna flinched at the words.

"What were you thinking, committing suicide, Decimo?" Primo asked in a sorrowful voice. Before Tsuna could reply, he held up a hand to cut off the brunet. "Don't talk. I saw the whole confrontation with the Rottura Family's assassins through the Ring. But there are other options than jumping off the roof in a moment of severe depression."

"Primo, he hasn't learned any nice anger-venting techniques yet," a female voice pointed out. Tsuna turned to see Daniela, Vongola Ottavo, coming towards him in her signature red suit.

"True, but that does not excuse the boy's idiocy," a calmer male voice said, Vongola Quinto drifting into view.

"W-Wait! What is this place? Why am I here?" Tsuna interrupted, his eyes glazing over in shock.

Primo was the one to explain, "This is a dimension in the Vongola Ring. As Ricardo said, all our souls are stored in here when we die."

"So...I'm dead?" here he found himself staring a crossbow in the face, "Eep!"

"You are dying, not dead," Ottavo glared. "Your Cloud and Mist and well as two other Skies, saved you from splattering your brains out on the ground. However, the only reason why you," here she jabbed at his forehead vindictively, "are in this soul storage space is because you want to be dead."

"We are going to have a little talk about what to do when those that talk you into suicide try to do their mission, young man." And Tsuna found himself shivering at the motherly rage of the only female Vongola Boss in history. Behind him, everyone sweatdropped at Daniela's "Mother Mode" kicking in.

Primo smiled at the scene. Young Tsunayoshi would do good interacting with those who had lead on a similar path as he. And Ricardo was probably going to give the boy hell in the form of training and maybe opening the boy's Flame of Wrath capabilities while Ottavo and Quinto knocked some sense into the kid's head. Terzo, Quatro, and the others were definitely planning on giving Tsuna tips on how to deal with stress, including doing things like cooking and going hunting.

In the meantime, Giotto was going to go give the Decimo Guardians a little "chat".

Hell hath no fury like an overprotective great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather that used to be the Don of the strongest Mafia Famiglia.

_The eldest Sky is angered_

_and the other Skies try to heal the cracked one_

_But the damage is done!_

_And the world will be impaled by_

_the shattered pieces of Sky_

Yuni looked up at the grey sky fretfully. No matter how much of her Sky Flames she tried pouring into the Decimo's limp body, the sky refused to seal up, the cracks growing wider and slivers of things like glass snowing the ground as the Sky crumbled.

Mukuro and Mammon entered Tsuna's mind with great difficulty, as there was little to work with when given a person that had no will to live. Entering an engulfing darkness, the two Mists couldn't help but wear expressions of surprise as they saw all the Vongola Bosses, save Primo, around Tsuna. Then there was a sudden feeling of vertigo as they were forcefully ejected from Tsuna's mind and they found themselves staring at open, burnished orange eyes.

Talbot started as his inventor instincts started kicking in. He frowned, wrinkles on his face exaggerating his confusion. "The Vongola Gear...have returned to ore form?"

With a flashy _BANG_, class 1-B that Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Chrome were in, the gym where Ryohei was currently, and Tsuna's bedroom where Lambo was napping lit up brightly as all five of them Guardians suddenly felt drained of their Flames. It was with shock and alarm that they all stared at the lumps of cold stone that had appeared on their laps, minus Chrome, whose Mist Earring had left already.

It was with horror that they watched the ores fly away from their former bearers, and to the ones that would be more fitting as the Storm, Rain, Sun, and Lightning of the Vongola.

* * *

**Here's a little explanation for some things that may be found confusing. For one, when Verde was able to sense something wrong with Tsuna's mind. He's the Lightning Arcobaleno, so by touching the body, he was able to sense that the electrochemical signals that really messages through the brain's synapses weren't functioning right. **

**Review? How about THIS: for every reviewer that correctly guesses the replacement Guardians, then 200+ words. I'm not going to try to do a 1 review = 200 words thing ever again. QAQ**


	3. The Weathers are Replaced

**Exile: HELLO. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING, all of you! I seriously never expected such good reception for this fic...**

**MyHobbyIsToRunFromReality is sadly the only person to guess the correct replacement Guardians, which will be revealed if you scroll down and read!**

* * *

"The Gear!" Gokudera screamed first, leaping after the piece of ore that had levitated from his lap and through the window, Yamamoto's Rain Ore following it. The whole class looked in alarm at the sight of Chrome, Yamamoto, and Gokudera launching themselves out the window and landing on the ground unharmed. A second later, the school's famous boxing captain tore out of the gym and to the the center of the courtyard, where three pieces of what appeared to be rock were grouped together, shining brightly. A fourth one joined them shortly, and as if by an unseen signal, pulsed brightly, blinding everyone, and shooting off. The four former Guardians staggered to the ground, blinded by the blast, except Chrome, who's eyepatch had saved her sight. The bystanders were affected as well, falling unconscious due to the release of Flame power as the Vongola Ores zoomed off.

Two stunned stares met Giotto as he opened Tsuna's eyes after taking control of his dear successor's body. One was from the Mist Arcobaleno…Mammon, if he remembered, and the other was the Mist Guardian that had earned Daemon's approval, Mukuro. "Tsunayoshi?" the pineapple-haired kid whispered.

"No. I am Giotto," the teen said. There was no Dying Will Flame on the forehead, and yet his eyes were a bright, burning orange with hints of blue. "I am also known as Vongola Primo, Sawada Ieyasu, and Giotto Taru."

"Is he awake?!" Lal yelled as she opened the door to the hospital room. "You brat, what were you thinking-"

"That's not Tsuna," Reborn cut off with deadly narrowed eyes.

Verde closed his eyes, sensing the electrochemical signals of the people in the room. "He is correct, as much as I loathe to agree."

"Who are you, then?" Fong asked politely, though in a wary voice. "And why have you taken control of Tsunayoshi's body?"

"You all know me as Vongola Primo," Tsuna's mouth answered, but the voice itself was that of a twenty-one year old man. Everyone in the room stiffened, taking in Tsuna's posture and eyes. "My successor is currently in the soul storage space in the Vongola Sky Gear."

"Soul storage space?" Lal asked quizzically. "What do you mean?"

Primo shook Tsuna's head. "I am unable to tell you. But anyways, may I ask where the Decimo Guardians are currently, other than the male Mist and the Cloud here?" Giotto questioned, and the entire room went silent at the sudden release of killer intent.

It was at that moment that the screaming started. "What is this?!" The voice of one of the orderlies shrieked. There was the sound of glass breaking, and all of a sudden, four pieces of what appeared to be stone flew into the room, all of them familiar to Reborn.

"The Vongola Gear Ore?" Giotto questioned. The stones moved to levitate in front of Tsuna's hospital bed, and everyone in the room flinched as they began shining brightly.

"Yo, Primo," a redhead with a flame-style tattoo surrounding his left eye greeted as he appeared in the middle of the room, "Any particular reason why you took over the kid's body?"

"Primo! It is nice to see you again, de gozaru," Asari added cheerily, his body slightly translucent around the floating Vongola Rain Ore. Lampo and Knuckle appeared next, both wearing looks of disappointment.

"Primo, I am sorry to the ultimate that we have to meet again this way," Knuckle said wearily. The green-haired Lightning next to him sighed.

"Mou, those kids are horrible. They interrupted my nap with this whole mess," he complained childishly, earning a whack on the head from G. "Itai!"

Giotto cleared Tsuna's throat, getting everyone's attention. "What is going on here? Why are you guys...like this?" he asked, waving offhandedly at the Vongola Gear Ores.

"The Vongola Gear rejected the brats," G said shortly.

Reborn stepped forward, "Then why are you here?" he asked curiously.

As if ignoring him, Knuckle stepped forward, grasping his shoulder. "Reborn, I now confer upon you the Vongola Sun Ore and the duties of the Vongola Sun Guardian," the priest declared solemnly. With that, he burst into flames and disappeared, the Ore settling gently in Reborn's palm.

The whole room went dead quiet. G snorted. "Knuckle probably wanted to get back to heaven as soon as possible," he said.

"The hell?" Reborn uttered in confusion, something that hardly affected him.

"So you four plan to make the Arcobaleno the new Decimo Guardians?" Primo asked. When his Guardians nodded, he sighed. "I see the logic. But I'm still going to," flames of wrath ignited in the background, "give the former Decimo Guardians a little chat." The whole room paled as Tsuna's body swung off the bed and out of the room.

"One moment. Since when did we agree to this, kora?" Colonello protested as Asari turned to him. A frown marred the Primo Guardians' faces and G scowled.

"You guys are declining?" he snarled. "The problem is that since the brats have been deemed incapable, we had to choose the next people that were close to the Decimo and were capable of doing what the rejected could not. Not to mention, you guys are Arcobaleno. That means we can entrust the Decimo's mental stability to you." With that, he lunged at Fong, bursting into Storm Flames as he declared, "Fong, I-"

The martial artist held up a hand, cutting off G. "One moment. This means that we will become Tsunayoshi's Guardians?" he asked carefully. "What about the others?"

Asari spoke up. "Rejected. The Vongola Rings inside the Ore will no longer acknowledge them as Vongola Guardians."

Fong nodded a bit hesitantly. "I - Then I will willingly accept this." In reply to the stunned looks on his fellow Arcobaleno's faces, he explained, "Think about it. We are all close to Tsunayoshi, and at this moment he needs people capable of protecting him and repairing his mental state. The original Guardians cannot rectify their seperation. The ones that attacked him damaged him mentally rather than physically, so he will probably reject his old Guardians, due to the mental stimulus." The others pondered his words, Reborn staring at the Sun Ore in his palms.

"Fong, I now confer upon you the Vongola Storm Ore and the duties of the Vongola Storm Guardian," G said, clapping the martial artist's shoulder and disappearing into a ball of Flames. It settled in Fong's hands, warm and sparking slightly.

Colonello and Lal exchanged looks as Asari approched them. "I get the logic, kora, but both of us share the Rain Pacifier now, kora!" he stammered, standing in front of Lal. "You can't have two Rain Guardians, kora!"

Asari smiled. "With his mental state right now, Tsunayoshi needs two Rains to wash away his mental wounds, de gozaru," he stated calmly, settling his hands on both of their heads. "Colonello and Lal Mirch, I now confer upon you the Vongola Rain Ore and the shared duties of the Vongola Rain Guardian." With that, the flutist went up in a bright ball of Rain Flames, showering the two as the Ore fell on Colonello's head, whacking him, and into Lal's arms.

"Ow, kora!" he exclaimed, staring at the Ore cautiously. If possible, the thing rolled over and _stuck out a tongue_, reminiscent of Bluebell, the Rain Funeral Wreath.

Verde was the last to be approached by Lampo. "Mou, why do I have to talk to the scary one?" he whimpered. Verde just pushed up his glasses and looked down at the ghost. "So are you going to do this or not?"

"Hurry up with the ritualistic phrase that you have to say and leave. It sickens me to see such a sniveling, uninteresting specimen as you," Verde replied coldly. Lampo's eyes widened, and he sniffled, eyes watering.

"You ae such a mean person! Fine! I confer the stupid duties of the Lightning Guardian and the Ore on you! Rot in hell, stupid meanie scientist!" Lampo whined, going up in flames. The Lightning Ore hovered in front of Verde, as if uncertain on it's actions. Pushing up his glasses once again, Verde glared at the Ore, which seemed to cower back and snivel in his grasp.

Like Spirit, like Ore, apparently.

"Light up your flames in order to break open the Ore and reveal the Gear," Mukuro stated, standing up and starting out of the room. "I am going to go visit Chrome. She probably is confused as to the circumstances at the moment..." he muttered.

Hibari left as well, giving the new Ring Bearers one last glare as he left. "Do your duties, or I will bite you to death," was his snarl. The Arcobaleno were left in a silent, empty hospital room.

Yuni spoke up, smiling a bit. "I wonder if they've forgotten that we can't die at all?"

"Seems like it, if the green-haired brat cursed Verde to rot in hell," Reborn remarked, focusing on his Flames, his resolution. Sun Flames set the Ore alight, like fire to coal. Colonello, Lal, Fong, and Verde followed, the room soon becoming bathed in the glow of their Flames, the two soldiers blushing slightly at having to hold the Ore together.

The Rain Ore cracked first, releasing an explosion of blue light throughout the room. When it died down, There were two chain loop bracelets on their wrists. _Chains of the Rain Vongola Gear Version X, Colonello Edition_ had a falcon design on it, mimicking his bird Falco. _Lal Edition_ was a darker shade of blue intermixed with purple to signify her Rain and Cloud Flames, and a centipede ran around the circumference while a sparrow and a dog hung from charms. "Hey Lal, your Gear is really cool and it suits you, kora! It's like a charm bracelet, kora!" This earned Colonello a whack on the head.

The two Rains had one thought fueling their resolutions: _Help Tsuna (kora!) and make him stronger mentally (kora!). After that, seek and destroy the assassins._

The two ex-COMSUMBIN looked around the room, their eyes settling on Reborn next. His Ore was starting the chip away, revealing the glint of metal being shaped by his Flames. His eyes darkened and his grip on the Ore tightened, and with a great burst of yellow, the rock flew everywhere. A belt had replaced Reborn's original one, this one of black leather and yellow accents. Off the sides hung two empty gun holsters, but when Reborn's hand went near them, his signature CZ75 1ST appeared in his grasp, a rainbow R on the side of the barrel. _Belt of the Sun Vongola Gear Version X, Reborn Edition. _Leon was perched on his fedora, and oddly golden sheen to his coat and seeming rather pleased with it's master.

His resolution had only one singular thought: _Kill the damn assassins and train Tsuna to become stronger, and to heal him any way possible._

Shortly afterwards, the violent sound of Storm Flames exploding filled the room as shard showered everywhere, Fong looking quietly pleased as an Eastern dragon seemed to fly out of the remains of the Ore and latch itself on his neck. Another flash of light later and Fong's neck bore a firey red dragon necklace, the tail in the beast's mouth and a round medallion portraying a monkey and a leopard together hanging from it. _Dragon of the Storm Vongola Gear Version X, Fong Edition._ The martial artist looked pleased, and by pressing his fingers to the medallion, Lichi suddenly appeared and perched itself on his shoulder. Uri popped out as well, slinking between his legs with a purr.

He would never tell anyone in a million years what his resolution was, he thought with a slight redness on his cheeks as he kicked the author out of his head.

Finally, the only one left was Verde. The other three turned to the scientist, who was staring at the Lightning Ore disgruntledly. His Flame danced, sending sparks flying around the room. Focusing harder, Verde scowled and gripped even more tightly on the Ore. What happened next made everyone laugh.

His glasses were replaced, turning into a titanium metal with green stripes on it. The lenses were half-framed, and lightning designs hung from the tips of them. Colonello was shaking with laughter at the ridiculousness, but then Verde turned a cold and conniving eye on him. _Lenses of the Lightning Vongola Gear Version X, Verde Edition, _was truly an ingenious piece of technology. Smirking, Verde asked, "Colonello, I see that you are a currently thinking dirty thoughts of the chains and Lal, correct?" As he said this, text and schematics ran across the glass. Looking at the walls, Verde was able to see through them or see their composition and their weak points- all depending on his thoughts. Looking at Colonello, he was able to see the nuances in his expression, and in short, the glasses took _observing _to a new level. He could see the way that Lal was stanced to hit the blonde, see the trajectory of Colonello's flight through the window, and see the shortest route from where he stood to the location of Namimori Middle. All it took was a thought, and the glasses observed.

Keiman looked extremely happy as its eyes glinted in the reflection of the glasses' earpiece. His owner had had quite a curious resolution. Unfortunately, no one would never know it, as the glasses also had an anti-illusion and mind-probing function...

"We should chase after Primo before he wreaks havoc in Dame-Tsuna's body," Reborn asserted quietly, making the other Guardians nod. With ease, they all leaped out of the window (though Verde just pressed a button and sank into the ground) and ran towards Namimori Middle School, where strong Sky Flames were emitting.

* * *

"Concentrate!" Ricardo roared, sending a blast of Wrath Flames at Tsuna, who dodged by rolling to the side. "Frick, kid! Everyone with the Sky Flames has the capability to use Wrath Flames, and you aren't going to wake up until Primo is through with your body, so I may as well teach you right now, brat! Think of the things that make you angered!" Tsuna flinched again, leading to Quinto whacking Ricardo on the head with a gloved hand.

"Secondo. The child has just suffered a highly traumatizing experience and you are attempting to reactivate his darker emotions. How foolhardy," the blonde scoffed, turning to Tsuna, whose head was bowed and his expression darkened.

"I-I, I will get stronger! I hate being weak! I hate being called Dame and being bullied! I hate how all the other people tried to separate my friends and I, even if it was unintentional!" he cried, clenching his fist angrily. All of a sudden, the Sky Flame that had been flickering atop his forehead flared up brightly, spreading and growing wider, stringing down Tsuna's arms and to his hands. "Eh?!"

His X-Gloves appeared on his hands, the mindscape seeming to turn upside down, distorting as Tsuna tried to control his emotions.

The soul storage space in the Vongola was a product of the imaginations of all the Vongola Bosses, but when a new soul or consciousness got popped in, the mindscape would revert to endless darkness. "It's always the newbie that gets to decide," Quarto grumbled, thinking up a commercial kitchen to appear in the darkness. "This black stuff is like Nothing, we can't really touch it or anything, but it makes things out of our will."

As the dimension twisted and bent, the former bosses all conjured up personal spaces for themselves to take shelter as their world bent and morphed, finally settling into a wide, open meadow with clouds floating through a blue sky. Trees dotted the landscape, and Settimo whistled. "Never thought that that kid would materialize something like this with his emotional state like that."

Tsuna collapsed to his knees, staring at his hands as his X-Gloves disappeared with a poof and in his hands, a reddish-orange flame was concentrated, spinning in the palm of his hand. Ricardo looked approvingly, gesturing towards a 12-inch thick steel wall that he had formed out of the Nothing. Eyes narrowing, Tsuna drew his arms back, hurling the two balls of flame at the steel wall. They made contact with the metal at once, and the resulting explosion dislocated a huge amount of air, wind rushing inwards to the explosion site. When the smoke cleared and the wind calmed down, there was no steel wall in sight.

Ricardo grinned triumphantly. "Looks like we figured out your "trigger", brat. Now let's work on accuracy and controlling the power," with this, he formed his finger's into a sideways L and aimed at a conjured practice dummy. Concentrating, he collected the Flames of Wrath at his fingertip and fired off four smaller blasts, each one of them resembling a bullet. Each hit one of the dummy's vital points, and a second later it exploded. Tsuna's mouth formed an O. "You see, brat? Time for you to continue training!" Off to the side, Ottavo facepalmed with Quinto.

"I'm glad that he saw how stupid his suicide was and that he regrets in now," she murmured. "But still, the fact that he is able to summon the Flame of Wrath so easily does not bode well. He is emotionally unstable at the moment."

"And the problem is, whenever he or whoever using his body gets mad now, Wrath Flames will be summoned instead of standard Sky Flames."

_Crack crack crack_

_The Sky's coming back!_

_But when he comes home,_

_Will his life be a happy poem_

_Or will the skies go black?_

Vongola Primo landed in front of Namimori Middle School with a horrifying expression of glee as he saw the unconscious former Guardians. Smiling a bit _too _brightly, he hauled all four of them to Namimori Forest.

Time for them to meet an overprotective Mafia-Boss grandfather. And one with a Tsuna-complex, at that.

* * *

**I now realize that a bit of G27 has snuck in. Urgh, I've been exposed to the FB Primo RPers too much lately. My friend has started RPing as a FemFran on FB, so I hear her crazy stories about the others. They're a really cool (hilarious) bunch of people XD**

**Also, I've decided to extend this story by two chapters. So look forward to the next chapter!**

**Anyway, what do you guys think about the new Gear? I'd love to hear your feedback, please!**

**Review? (100th review gets a oneshot dedicated to them!)**


	4. To Harm Those Who Hurt the Sky

**Exile: I live! I don't own!**

**And you**** people can thank Jenniferee for giving me some idea on how to start off this chapter. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Lunakatsuma, my little sister in all but blood. **

* * *

To Harm Those Who Hurt the Sky

**Palermo, Italy**

"Good job, children. With this…" a bishop and a rook respectively moved into check positions, leaving the white king with only one escape route and two possible sacrifices, "the Vongola are going to end this generation."

"That was so _boring_," Aryanna Rottura complained, sitting down on one of the plush cushions in the office. "You'd think that the Decimo Guardians would be nearby their Sky, but _no, _they're off and the sky was cracked when we got there! I was hoping that the young Vongola would prove somewhat of a challenge, but fifteen minutes later he climbs over the fence to jump off the roof. I mean seriously, the Vongola are idiots."

Arturo snorted, sitting next to his sister and partner. "Agreed, sister. That was dull. I'd say that we can go out for another mission right away, right now."

The man across from them raised an eyebrow and smiled darkly. "I know the perfect mission." After this, he moved the black bishop and rook near the white knights, one of which was the white king's main defense. Then he stood up and went to a filing cabinet, taking out a file and sliding it across the desk. "There you go. Have fun, just don't break him as fast as the poor Vongola."

"Yes, Boss," the two chorused. Arturo stood up first, taking the file from the table and regarding it carefully, a wide smirk appearing on his face. Curious, Aryanna yawned before standing up to peer over his shoulder, her slate-grey eyes taking on an excited twinkle.

"Quinto, you know how to pick out the best missions for us!" she exclaimed, taking her brother by the hand and prancing happily out of the room. Both bowed to him before exiting the room, the doors closing right behind, softly.

Rottura Quinto chortled at his nephew and niece's behavior, going ahead and knocking the knights down after several moves. Leaning back in his chair, he allowed himself a self-satisfied grin. "Let the Vongola Alliance fall and the sky break~,"

As they waded through the crowd of minor henchmen in the cafeteria, the female twin opened up their mental link. _Fun fun fun fun! _She rambled.

Arturo rolled his eyes, evading an elbow. _Of course, whatever you say, dear sister. I hope that this one proves to be more interesting or at least somewhat of a challenge._

_It's gotta be! I mean, the Vongola's allies are going to be wary now, right? _ Aryanna replied, sticking her tongue out childishly. _Don't be a spoilsport!_

"Meh." Unblinkingly, he ducked a flying fork. _Why is it that there is a food fight every time we come down here? _He grumbled. _It makes me rather go drop by some cheap fast-food restaurant._

The other scoffed. _As if, _she retorted while narrowly dodging a thrown drumstick, _you love the food here too much. _

Arturo glared at his sister, who simply stuck out her tongue again. _So when shall we go for the new target? _He inquired, changing the subject. The pandemonium around them grew louder as the dinner hour officially began, and he gritted his teeth in irritation.

_Howsabout tomorrow? _ Aryanna piped.

_Tomorrow sounds good. Preferably after breakfast, though._

_Yaaaaaay~!_

Aryanna's mental cheer was cut off when a cheesecake slice splattered into the back of her head. Arturo promptly shut off their mental connection to shut up the sudden curses she had thought up. The woman froze, turning around with an ominous grin and when the cafeteria saw that they had accidentally struck one of the Don's favorite agents with a cheesecake, the hole area quieted down. "Who. Threw. That?" she ground out, looking intimidating with her tall stature and six-inch stiletto heels.

"Che," a random person said, breaking the silence that had followed her question. "Oops, I clicked my tongue," they continued in monotone. Aryanna stalked over to the person, a boy of no more than eleven, maybe younger.

"Look here, shrimp," she snarled, grabbing the child's collar and raising them to eye level, "little kiddies don't belong here."

The boy looked thoughtful for a moment before sticking out their tongue with a rude, "Sorry, but old ladies don't belong here anymore than people my age." Then the kid dissolved into Mist. "Look, obaa-chan's eyes are so old she couldn't tell that she was holding a fish." The crowd dissolved into laughter as Aryanna squeaked, cringed, and dropped the dead fish that she had been holding.

"I touched its eyes! Ew, ew, ew!"

From the sidelines, Arturo's eyes narrowed. For such a young age, a person able to manipulate Mist Flames enough to trick Aryanna ...that kid had skill. Putting on a diplomatic smile, the man strode to his sister, grabbing her arm and hauling her to her feet. "Sorry for the commotion, everyone," here he gestured the kid over.

"What's your name, kiddo? You have pretty good Mist Flame abilities. I'm Arturo and this is my sister Aryanna. We're in charge of the Mist Squad here," he introduced congenially. The boy looked at him with a deadpan expression, then hopped over in front of him. "Hey, maybe you can get skilled enough to communicate mentally like we can. On second thought, you wouldn't be able to. Communicating mentally is a specialty of Rottura bloodline twins..."

The child looked at him somewhat curiously. "Ot. You can talk to each other's heads?" he asked in monotone. The twins nodded.

"Want to learn some tricks, kiddo?" Arturo offered, eyes glinting excitedly. He knew talent when he saw it. Holding out his hand, he asked casually, "What's your name?"

"…"

* * *

Dino was in the infirmary, breathing raggedly as his Boss ring burned bright with sparking Sky Flames. Romario looked at his boss worriedly. The blond had been like this since around noon, which was apparently the same time that the young Decimo had attempted suicide. Now was three o'clock, and school was just letting out. He had arrived here just in time to see the Vongola Gears desert their owners, and had witnessed someone that looked like the Decimo, but had brighter, fiercer eyes and held himself like a Don, drag off four unconscious Guardians. He didn't really know what to think, especially with that odd, foreboding jagged phenomenon in the sky that resembled a crack.

"Little …bro …Tsuna …I'm sorry …" Dino muttered incoherently. Romario looked alarmed as his Boss's flames suddenly flared up and the blond shot up from the bed, eyes full of alarm and horror. Romario was immediately set on edge, but before he could do or say anything, a whip shot out to block a thrown tonfa.

From the window, Hibari glared at Dino ominously. "Horse-herbivore, you don't deserve the right to call the omnivore your little brother," he stated coldly. Romario could only observe as Dino's eyes seemed to fill with regret, and his Boss's left middle finger twitched, a sign that Dino was feeling upset with himself.

"Where …is he? Where is my lit-" he was cut off by a thrown _handcuff _this time. Hibari spun a second pair on his forefinger, eyes filled with ill intent. Dino looked indignant for a moment, but the look in the Cloud's eyes made him seem to falter. "Fine, where's Tsuna?" A second handcuff hit the wall.

"That's _Tsunayoshi_ to you, supposed older brother of the omnivore," the prefect continued. "If you know what's good for you reflect on your past weeks' actions and figure out what your measly Sky Flames might be able to do with the crack. If you do not," here the killing intent increased tenfold, "I will bite you to death."

Dino laughed nervously, a habit from dealing with the teen for a while. Hibari gave him one last cold glance before leaping from the windowsill to somewhere. Dino sat there on the infirmary bed, eyes slowly glazing over. Then he turned to Romario, who gulped. "So, Romario," Dino said conversationally, "do you think you can explain this weird vision I had of Tsuna throwing himself off the roof?"

It was at that moment that Shamal sauntered into the room. "Well, if you are feeling better now, do you think you can get out? I don't want any men polluting the air around me," he sniffed. Romario had to resist the urge to not toss Shamal out the window as Dino smiled benignly and dragged his subordinate out the room as if he hadn't been coughing up blood three hours ago.

Sometimes Romario hated being the Cavallone Famiglia Sky's right-hand man. It meant he was the one that always had to break the bad news. _Let's just hope that he isn't in complete Boss mode right now…_ he prayed.

A little while later after a terse, to-the-point explanation, Dino blinked several times, staring at his hands. Romario leaned against the wall, looking at the very interesting tiles. "I'm..."

"Boss, I'm sorry to say this, but you and four other Guardians unintentionally left the Decimo alone too long and too distantly," Romario cut in before Dino could say anything. "All five of you share some sort of blame for not being there."

Dino nodded slowly, slouching in his chair. "Have they found out the reasons yet?" he asked weakly. "What event pushed Tsuna to ...to suicide?" _It hurts to say the word "suicide" and "Tsuna" in the same sentence,_ he thought foggily. The two words were just so foreign, so far away from each other. And yet now they could be used and actually make sense.

He frowned at the reply he received, "No, but we are right now running down all possible scenarios. It is obvious that Tsuna-san attempted suicide ...voluntarily, but there is a chance that someone may have increased his depressed state. We have eyewitness that a helicopter was seen flying away from the roof after hovering there for a good twenty minutes."

Romario smiled a bit as he saw life spark up in his Boss's eyes. "Romario," Dino stated in his usual voice, "tell me more."

The man 'hmm'ed a bit, "Well, for one, Rokudo-san already got cracking on all prospective families that may have been the ones sighted today and contacted the Decimo. Apparently he sent out some spies to the field. Also, the Arcobaleno, Millefiore, and Varia have been pulling their connections for information. Hibari-san also is patrolling for any sign of the people."

Dino's eyes glinted. "We're joining the hunt," he ordered. "Now, do the Shimon know about this yet? I'm sure Enma was ill today, hence none of his Famiglia bothered to come."

Romario grimaced. _The Shimon Famiglia's reaction might cause an earthquake_, he realized with horror.

* * *

Contrary to speculation, it wasn't only the Skies that felt the fall of the Vongola's piece of the Tri-ni-Sette. Enma had been in bed with a fever that day when all of a sudden, their Shimon Rings began acting up.

Shittopi's Ring had begun its weird activity first, the whole house sinking slowly as the foundations fermented, nitrous gas rising from the ground and leaving holes in the earth, which the house sunk into. Adelheid had reacted immediately, turning on the hose and spraying it everywhere, using her Glacier Flames to calcify the ground and stop the house from going down any further. Unfortunately, her Ring decided to rebel at that moment, leading to a house covered with ice. However, then Rauji's Ring decided to go haywire too, earth spikes popping up from the ground and making the house lean precariously on one side. "What the hell is going on?!" Adelheid snapped. Before anyone could say anything, Koyo's Ring decided to activate, leading to a house that had leaves plastered to every square centimeter of a wall encased in calcified, hardened water. "Control your Rings! What's happening?" And then after that, the River Ring decided that it wasn't just going to be inactive while the other Shimon rings went whack, leading to River Flames flowing out and causing the house to start sinking _again. _After that, the Desert Ring flared up, leading to turning the whole landscape surrounding their house into the illusion of a lava plain, magma fissures exploding and flaring up.

It was at that moment that a slightly feverish Enma woke up. One glance at the situation outside and his confused Guardians and he yelled, "G-Gravita dissipare!" The Earth Ring flared up and its gravity effect sucked all of the Dying Will Flames of the Earth nearby into itself, reversing the effects of the momentary destruction and havoc. "W-What happened? A-are you all okay?"

"We're fine, Enma," Adelheid said tersely, looking around to assess the damage that had been done. "What worries me though is why our Flames went haywire."

"Geez, man! What the heck _was_ that? I've never created such a rad illusion that fast before!" Julie exclaimed, holding his hat to his head. Adel whacked him upside the head for his childish response. "Ow!"

Enma looked at everyone worriedly, and then…

his nose twitched. "AAAAACHOOOO!" he sneezed loudly, right when the Earth Ring went into its gauntlet form. "E-eh?"

A projection appeared in the air, everyone instantly recognizing it from the Inheritance Battles' memories. "C-Cozart Shimon? Shimon Primo?" Enma cried in disbelief.

The red-headed apparition nodded, a small smile gracing his lips. Cozart Shimon appeared to be a rather tall, kind man with a short mop of unruly red hair, much like an older, matured version of Enma. "Hello, Decimo Generation," he spoke in stilted Japanese. Everyone either bowed respectfully or was too stunned to move. "Do not be so formal with me, children."

"Shimon Primo…" Enma whispered in an awed voice. This was practically his only contact with someone directly related to him after the Flood of Blood incident.

"Earth. Glacier. Forest. River. Swamp. Desert. Mountain. All seven of you…" here the ancestor's projection from the ring blurred a bit, "help the Vongola. Support the Sky and don't let it fall. Don't let the Earth break…" Cozart wore a pained expression and started fading back into the ring.

Enma moved first. "W-Wait! What do you mean? How are we able to see you?"

The ghost's lips moved inaudibly, and then he explained, "We are the Shimon. The Earth remembers us… and carries on our memories… until the Tri-ni-Sette falls. I will see you again… please be careful…" with that Cozart's Will faded completely back into the ring.

The seven stood there, still incredibly stunned at the two events. First their Flames go out of whack, and then Shimon Primo himself communicated through the Shimon Earth Ring. "What do you think he means by help the Vongola? We… nothing's happened to them, right?" Adelheid asked, confused by the cryptic message.

"We better go to the school to find out, pi," Shitt. P said abruptly.

Julie's expression was completely serious now. "You know, judging by what the old man said," this earned him another whack on the head; "our Rings are linked to the Tri-ni-Sette in some way. This must mean that something bad happened, to make our Flames go out of whack," he assessed calmly.

Enma straightened up, fevered state completely ignored. "We need to find Tsuna and make sure he's okay," he commanded in his Boss tone.

_And now the holes are closed_

_But the crack's still there!_

_Arcobaleno, Shimon, Vongola, Mare_

_Don't let their work be deposed_

_Or else the Sky and sky will break and decompose!_

_Together?_

_Forever?_

_Faith was broken_

_And now Nemesis will appear_

_In full glory and wrath of the fallen._

Perched upon a large rock in the center of the clearing, Giotto allowed himself a crooked smile as the former Decimo Guardians began to stir. Maybe they would be able to realize the extent of the damage that they had unknowingly done on Tsuna before any word of the attempted suicide reached the rest of the Mafia. If the Arcobaleno appeared as the new Decimo Guardians, then suspicions would arise and untold chaos could happen. But he needed to first see how the former Guardians mental states were.

"Mu, twinsie-senpais, were are you taking me?" Arturo and Aryanna's newest member of their squad asked.

Both gave him cheery smiles. "We're taking you to see the way that a real Rottura carries out assassination missions!" they synched. "Look forward to tomorrow, kiddo!"

Halfway across the world, Mukuro looked up from his tree near Kokuyo Land with a dark smirk.

* * *

**Okai people, if you can't figure out who the kid is, then... *facepalm* Also, **

**I thank you all for liking this fic so much! *takes deep breath* I LOVE YOU ALL! *coughs, hacks* I can't yell at all unless I'm imitating Germany's "EVERYONE, SHUT UP!" **

**Do you guys want to know the stats for this fic? 132 reviews, 6,185 hits, 5 C2s, 148 faves, and 170 follows. I couldn't have gotten it this far without all of you! Thank you again!**

**Also, I've gotten one or two questions that I want to address now: One, Tsuna's relationships. None of them will have reciprocated feelings in this fic, as I am trying to keep it strictly gen. If you guys want, I could do a few oneshots with alternate endings, but not at the moment.**

**Two: Now are you all reassured that Dino isn't dying out in the hallway and the Rottura will get smashed for what they did? Good. And hey! there's the Shimon family! Yes. Finally I put them in there because I needed to put them in this chapter, not anytime before it.**

**Anyway! Thank you again, all of you! Now time to go finish chapter three of No Logic...**

**Review?**

**P.S. (PSSST. THERE'S AN IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PROFILE. VOTE PLEASE)**


End file.
